Collin Sloinne
)}} }} Collin Sloinne is a member of the Journalism Club at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. Appearance Collin has short, brown hair parted to the right. He has brown eyes with a missing triangular piece, reminiscent of cartoon character designs from the 1920s to the late 1930s"Pie-Eyed" - TVTropes.com. He is often seen wearing a black watch on his left wrist. In Chapter 1, Collin wears a green polo shirt with a pink "14" logo, blue jeans, and red shoes. In Chapter 3, he wears a purple two-tone button-up shirt and beige shorts. In Chapter 4, Collin wears a purple button-up with a red crosshatch design. During gym class in Chapter 5, Collin wears a white headband, a polo shirt, shorts, and sneakers with blue accents, as well as blue wristbands. After gym class, Collin wears a blue vest over a light blue dress shirt with rolled sleeves, shorts, and blue sneakers. Personality Collin is often the straight-faced member of the Journalism Club in comparison to Suzy, whose constant antics cause him constant headaches. He has somewhat of an anger management problem, as seen during his futile attempts to rein Suzy back from her schemes , his reaction to feeling unappreciated by her and Dimitri , and his response to Max Puckett calling him Suzy's "toadie" . Background Collin is Suzy's assistant in the Journalism Club. At his house, Collin owns a female cat with white fur, who can be seen on . Paranatural Chapter 1 Collin joins Suzy in waiting outside the school to interview the new student, Max Puckett. After his arrival, they take him on a tour of the school, with Collin pointing out the important landmarks as Suzy engages in conversation. After arriving at the Journalism Clubroom, Collin decides to stay with Dimitri Danger as Suzy continues the tour with Max. Later on, at lunchtime, Collin meets Max again after Suzy drags him to their cafeteria table. At the end of the day, Collin joins Suzy and Dimitri as they watch Max exchange contact information with the Activity Club. Chapter 3 While riding the school bus, Suzy witnesses Max on the sidewalk and hurls her phone at him, to Collin' horror. Suzy proceeds to take Collin's phone and dials her own to converse with Max, during which Collin can be seen attempting to take it back to no avail. After Johnny Jhonny steals Max's possessed baseball bat and scooter, Max enlists Suzy's aid in opening the bus' emergency exits after the vehicle blocks his way, during which Collin accuses him of being "crazy like the rest of them" . Chapter 4 As the Activity Club drives to meet up with Mina Zarei at the Ghost Train, the scene briefly cuts to Collin, Suzy, and Dimitri contacting about how to fill their next issue via video chat. Dimitri sends Suzy and Collin a file entitled "maxblackmail.gif", leading Suzy to concoct a plan to hold leverage over Max while Collin feeds his cat. Chapter 5 While explaining the rules of Hitball, Coach Oop throws a ball at Collin to demonstrate what happens if one is caught on the ricochet. During the game, Collin is put in charge of defending Suzy and Max against balls while the former blackmails the latter; however, while Collin takes off his wristbands, Max is hit by the Golden Switch and sent to the other team. As Collin attempts to apologize, he is held back by Lisa, who assures him, "That's not Max. Not anymore." After the match, Collin is dragged by Suzy back to the Journalism Clubroom, where she and Dimitri distract Collin as he attempts to get the radio equipment working. After being fed up, Collin leaves the clubroom to go eat with his other friends. Later on, Max finds Collin eating lunch with Cody Jones at the School Store, where Collin loses his temper over Max insulting him. After some of its members attempt to break into the room, Collin explains the backstory behind the School Council, who used to be relatively normal until a new president was elected the previous year. After Violet interjects and starts an argument with Cody over his treatment of Jeff Flavors, Collin remarks to Violet that she "won't accept criticism that fails to grasp the breadth of her problems" . Relationships Friends * Suzy - Collin is Suzy's assistant (although he refers to himself as a "slave" ). She pushes Collin around, paying no attention to his protests when he sees her breaking the rules. Though Collin is easily frustrated by Suzy's constant antics, his staying by her side and other actions may indicate that he cares about her; he nervously removes his wristbands after she implies her dislike for them and becomes personally offended after Max accuses him of being her "toadie" and calling her a demon. * Dimitri Danger - Collin and Dimitri share a mutual resignation over Suzy's constant morally-ambiguous schemes . They appear to be friends, as Collin calls him by the nickname "Dee" . * Cody Jones - Cody is one of Collin's friends outside of the Journalism Club. After leaving for lunch after Chapter 5's Hitball game, Collin decides to eat with Cody at the School Store. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Collin's surname, "Sloinne", is the Irish word for "surname". Gallery Official Artwork Collin.jpg|Collin's old cast page photo. Tweets_-_Collin_Dimitri_Suzy_01.png|"the j club, but as, like, puppets? idk" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Collin_Suzy_01.png|"extremely determined journalists" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Collin_Suzy_02.jpg|Collin and Suzy as Franziska von Karma and Dick Gumshoe from the Ace Attorney series. (Tweet) Twitter_-_Collin_01.jpg|"collin's ventriloquist dummy fashion sense" (Tweet) Comic Collin Ch1Pg27.png|Collin's first appearance. ( ) Suzy_Ch3Pg18.png|Collin after Suzy chucks her phone at Max. ( ) Collin Ch4Pg68 01.png|Collin during Suzy's video call. ( ) Collin Ch5Pg40.png|Collin during the Hitball game. ( ) Collin and Cody Ch5Pg159.png|Collin sitting with Cody at the School Store. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Journalism Club Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive